Drew's diary (Keep out or suffer the toddler's wrath!)
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Drew is a five year old girl, but everyone considers her a toddler. She had to live as a granddaughter of Aphrodite and Zeus and she has a (physco) older brother and a nice older sister. She plays around with Charlie who just can't help but get himself in trouble so of course she's in trouble too. And she has a diary. Sequel in, Charlie's Journal, it is not a diary!
1. Chapter 1

Little Drew's Diary (Keep Out!)

What is going on in that toddler's head?

**Dear Diary,  
I think Mommy is a witch. She like hypnotizes my brother Tristian. And he's already Physcho enough! And today Charlie made me install dynamite in the girls bathroom! It was hilarious. But I got in big trouble. Better than what Charlie got. He had to take sword lessons with the Ares cabin. When he was done he had three broken bones, about one hundred bruises was covered in red blood and had a broken tooth. But that didn't stop him from trotting around the camp yelling, "I hit one of them!" Tonight Reyna says she's going to read me a book. I don't care, I just want to play with her hair. It's so blonde and silky! I like putting it in braids then making it go bouncy, bouncy, bounce! I wish my hair was longer! It's so short! And I wish my tooth would grow back in. But on the bright side, Charlie and I are twins!  
Live laugh love,  
Drew Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary,  
Charlie just smuggled a Zebra out of the Zoo for Uncle Percy's (We're so close, I call him that) birthday. We already have the whole party planned (Well Selena did most of it, okay all of it) There's going to be blue everywhere! And Tyson's making the cake! I decided to help him. I get to lick the beaters! (woohoo!) I also get to stir the lemonade. Stirrers ready! (aka hands don't worry, I'll probably wash them.) Oh, Tyson's also putting fodant on the cake. I love fondant! It's sugar and I love pure sugar! I've decided to take some while Tyson isn't looking and stuff it in my mouth. That'll pull my sugar lever (Wink wink!)  
The only part of the birthday party I don't like is that Charlie gets to ride the Zebra in. I wanted to do that! Oh well, Charlie can kindove communicate with horses. All he know is hi bye and be quiet! (probably because he has to hear it all the time.) I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Percy's face!  
Live Laugh love,  
Drew Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary,  
I guess I could've waited longer to see the look on uncle percy's face. He must've spoken with the Zebra and learned that it came from the zoo and that we stool it. But I was happy to see the look on Connor and Travis' faces. They looked so proud. I also had fun with the fondant. I got to put on my hyper face! It was so good and I think I must've had the cheese touch because people kept on running away from me. Oh well. That fondant was so worth it! That night my parents locked me in the bedroom instead of letting me run around, destroying our house. I wonder why? Well I still had fun bouncing of the walls in my bedroom. I played with my trampoline and ate the leftover cake. And I was up at midnight since Charlie snuck into my room and took me to see a monster movie that was rated PG-13. Sadly that was the same movie Annabeth was taking Percy to for his birthday. They caught us butterhanded from all the popcorn. I got a giant spanking from aunt annabeth (That girl is strong!) and I'm grounded for three weeks. I think grounding is wrong because don't parents want you to excercise? How can you excercise in a boring room full of boring toys and, hey! There's my missing laptop.  
Guess this grounding will be funner than I thought it would be since my parents still think it's lost.  
live laugh love,  
Drew Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

**I'm still grounded. I wish I was completely free like Reyna, oh I've got a plan!  
Live laugh love,  
Drew Grace**

Dear Diary,  
My plan was to use a yellow crayon to color my hair blonde and stand on my tippie toes to make me seem like a teenager, but all that got was another week of groundation for trying to get out. At least I still have my laptop, hey! Where'd my laptop go? Man I lost it again. I hate my life.  
live laugh love, (note the sarcasm)  
Drew Grace


	5. Chapter 5

****

Dear Diary,  
I am finally done being grounded. I am so happy! I feel bad for Charlie, who is still grounded. He has probably gone through this a million times before and has a plan to get out of these things. He is so much trouble! Like one time he put salt in my cereal. (pout pout.)  
live laugh love,  
Drew Grace


	6. Chapter 6 bye!

**Dear Diary,  
This is my last entry. Charlie says that diaries aren't cool and he always knows what's cool. So bye bye.  
pout cry hate,  
Drew Grace **

**Dear Readers, **

**I am sitting here right now with no inspiration. Give me some ideas! What do you want me to do nest with Drew, Charlie, Sammy and the rest of the gang? Plus if you thought this was funny then try out How to properly blow up a cruise ship. So remeber, I NEED INSPIRATION! **

**write read think,**

**Cookie**


	7. Chapter 7 new diary er journal

**Dear Journal,  
You are not a diary. So don't tell a friends you are a diary or I'll slap that face right off your neck! Well you don't have any of those things so lets just say I'd tear you into a million pieces. That'd actually be hard so, you know what? Just don't tell.  
I know I told Drew that diaries aren't cool because they aren't but journals are okay. So we've got that clear right? Okay, let's keep writing.  
I've spent all my grounded time in my room planning revenge. I'm going to spray silly string all over my parent's bedroom and plant the cans in Selena's closet. I hope it'll work.  
I'm not going to get Drew to help me because she'd mess everything up. She can be stealthy at some times but she just can't keep that mouth of hers shut. She's one of my bestest friends though. I almost feel sad for getting her grounded. Almost.  
So today's the day I'll be free! I always remember to check my watch when I get grounded so I know exactly when to run out of my room screaming, "I'm free! I'm free!" Yes, I've had a lot of experience.  
So remember, you are not a diary. You are a journal. Don't expect me to sign "love," I'll do it my own way.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Journal,  
The silly string thing didn't work out. At first Mom and dad thought that Selena did it. Then when Selena and I were talking she threw a drachma at me. I dodged it and didn't notice the rainbow forming. here's how our conversaition went.  
Selena: You fooled everybody even MOM AND DAD!  
Me: Yeah, you should get used to it, this ain't the last time.  
Selena: Who did the silly string?  
Me: Well I did, duh, are you that stupid?  
At that point she pulled out her dagger and held it at my throat. Note to self, never call a granddaughter of Athena, "Stupid." It isn't good for your health. Then I turned around and saw my parents. Frowning at me. So I proved myself a grandson of Athena, I did the did the smart thing, and ran. Of course, it's hard to hide from my parents Freaky, but awesome, powers. I'm so glad I inherited some of my dad's powers.  
Today Drew and I had nothing to do. My parents hadn't caught me yet, but they probably would soon. I calculated my punishment. You get good at it after a lot of practice. I guessed that they were tired of not being able to leave because I was in my room and I can't be in the house alone (gee, I wonder why?) so I wouldn't get grounded. I'm guessing a good spanking from each parent because I tried to run from punishment and no seeing Drew for a week. I don't know why it's always Drew. I'm guessing that I'll also lose electronics for two weeks. Eh, I'll survive.  
I looked around my shoulder and saw my parents coming. Oh well, I'm already getting two spankings. Three won't hurt, I mean they will hurt but I have a lot of practice so I have a tough hide.  
I ran around in circles being chased by dad and mom. In one time I was surrounded in front of the climbing wall. So I went up. I had to be fast or I'd end up falling into the lava. I was, thankfully, fast and I made it too the top. I was going to climb down but the lava wasn't falling. I was stuck up here.  
I paced the top. By now lots of people were watching, Selena was smiling up at me. I decided to act cool like I meant for this to happen. Inside I was panicing. I looked and saw that Jason Grace had made stairs out of clouds. I ran down and hugged my mom. While I was in her arms she slapped me. "One," she said. I looked up at her, "Is that the only one?" Mom smiled down at me. "You got five more," she said.  
Charlie is awesome,  
Charlie Jackson**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Dear Journal,  
Thank you for remembering you're not a diary. I'll give you a cookie. What was my last entry? Oh yeah, stuck up on the climbing wall. That was not my fault! Well it kindove was but I just don't want to admit it. Today Ben and I made a bet. Well we always make bets but today's was the biggest. The loser had to sing opera to Selena in a shower cap. The bet was whether the Stolls would steal something from one of the god's or goddess cabins. Ben betted on goddess. I did the smart thing, betted on gods. I should have known better. They always end up stealing stuff from Katie Gardner. Yep the Stolls haven't grown out of stealing stuff. It does get annoying. Sometimes Drew and I have prank wars. I am proud to say I beat them. Once. Hey they're sons of Hermes. I just got very mad at Ben though. He grabbed a crowd to watch me sing opera to Selena. I completely hated it but I was smart and asked Mom if I could borrow her invisibility cap. After a lot of begging she finally said yes. So all the audience got to see was a shower cap singing opera to my sister. Oh, they laughed out loud. Ben got really mad and tried to punch me. But, luckily, he isn't so smart and ended up punching thin air. I started to laugh and taunted him. That wasn't good on my part. He yanked off my shower cap and the yankees cap came with it. He landed a good punch right in my gut. So I'm sorry if I don't write soon. I'll be spending the rest of the week in the infirmary.  
Charlie is awesome (even when he's injured,)  
Charlie Jackson 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Journal,  
I Charlie Jackson now officially hate my life. This stuff is so confusing! Today is Valentines day and Aphrodite siced Eros on my sister. Gwen is now in love with Sammy, and Hylla isn't happy about it.  
I think this holiday is nothing but trouble. The Aphrodite campers always try to set me up with one of their sassy cabinmates, Julia. She has wavy red hair and light blue eyes, so let's just say, she is not my type. I like other girls. No I do not like Drew! Buzz out of my love life!  
So yeah, Julia thinks she's perfect for me. She says we're alike. Well excuse me! I'm not a snotty brat! How dare you suggest that. So yep, she's tried to kiss me about a hundred times.  
Once I phoned Aphrodite. "Get your daughter away from me!" I yelled. I should have been more polite with the goddess, but she decided to go talk to her daughters. I know because she had the talk the day I decided to dye all of their makeup black.  
"Girls!" She said. "You all know I'm a big supporter of Charlew so please don't mess with Them!" Then she poofed away. I'm still wondering who Charlew is. They must be very important to have Aphrodite talk to her daughters about them.  
Another thing I hate about valentines day is the way we eat out. You don't want to be at the same restauraunt with our family. Gwen pinches the person next to her (usually Dakota) every five seconds. I usually ask the waiter for a diet water, just for fun. Gwen and Dad usually play along. Otherwise team B.  
See, our family is divided in two teams, A and B. A is for the goody goodys and the smart people. B is for the fun people. We're a confusing family.  
This time, the Graces had the same idea. The problem was that Reyna was the one who sat by Gwen. She tried to pinch her and Reyna pulled out her hairclip as fast as you could say uh oh. So we ended up going to the ER for the rest of dinner. I hate Valentines day.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Journal,  
Today is Dakota's birthday and I'm actually happy about it. You see, my present is a jack in the box. When he finishes twirling the thing, a giant pie will be splatted in his face. i just can't wait!  
Charlie is awesome,  
Charlie Jackson

Dear Journal,  
My plan didn't work. Selena really wanted to twirl the thing and Dakota actually let her. Now that I think about it, I think Selena was just looking for a reason to beat me up. I feel stupid.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson

Dear Journal,  
Tonight was family sleepover night. You see, every month our family gets in pajamas and heads downstairs and we talk. I made the mistake of telling them about Aphrodite's visit. When I told them about Charlew and how I have no idea who that is Selena burst into a fit of giggles, screaming that I'm so dumb. Well excuse me! Do you know who Charlew is!  
Charlie is awesome,  
Charlie Jackson


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Journal,  
I haven't written in a long time! Well now it's summer vacation. We get to go to shliterbaun! I even went on rides Selena wouldn't dare go on. She says that her life's already a rollercoaster and that she doesn't want to ride every ride. Wise girl. I'd just call it being scared. The thing was that some boys started hitting on Selena. Selena was just sitting there reading her book when some guys came up and started yelling things like "Are you a parking ticket? Because you got FINE written all over ya," and "Can I have your picture so I can show santa what I want for christmas." One even dared to say, "I got skittles in my mouth, wana taste the rainbow?" Selen put down her book for that one and when the guy leaned in for a kiss she slapped him right on the cheek. That got the guys moving because apparently they didn't want to be slapped by pretty girls. I sighed. It was so fun watching my sister beat up helpless boys.  
As soon as I laid down a girl came over to me. She had sunkissed blonde hair and brilliant golden eyes (not like Kronos! More like Hazel Levesque's.) She headed over and I wolf whistled. She giggled and sat down by my chair. "Who are you?" she asked. "Charlie Jackson," I answered flexing my muscles. "Aren't you the cutest thing!" she said and st that sentence a bunch of other girls swarmed me. Now I'll call this the best vacation ever!  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Journal,  
I think Selena found a boyfriend. It was all because of a pick up line that included math. She perked up immediately and sent one back. They started talking and he asked her out. So they're going on a date to Chuys tommorow night. There's just one more thing. Mom and Dad are going out on the same night so Selena has to baby sit all of us! I feel really bad for her, but good for me!  
Charlie is Awesome and so is Chuys,  
Charlie Jackson

Dear Journal,  
Tonight was a blast! I finally got to meet Selena's boyrfriend! His name's Fred and he has a beautiful little sister named Charlotte. We got to sit by eachother at Chuys and I really had fun telling her about my adventures. She giggled at most of them, showing off her beautiful smile and dancing blue eyes. I think she liked my grey eyes too! Yes!  
Charlotte is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson

Dear Journal,  
I got a visit from a goddess tonight. Her name's Aphrodite. She just poofed into my room and started screaming about how Charlew is better than Charliotte. I have no idea who those people are! I decided to ask the goddess, who kept switching forms from Drew, to Charlotte to that pretty girl I met at shliterbaun. "Who is Charlew and who is Charliotte!?" I asked, (more like screamed.) Aphrodite winked. "Just ask Drew Tanaka, dear!" she said and poofed away. I sighed. Drew Tanaka was now counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. I sighed. Love was confusing.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson


	14. Chapter 14

****

Dear Journal,  
Today I have a meeting with Drew Tanaka, disgusting Aphrodite girl. She was happy to tell me about the couples.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson

Dear Journal,  
When I met up with Drew she pulled out a big book titled** the book of LOVE! 3 **She went to the J page and scanned it. "Percy Jackson, Selena Jackson, Gwen Jackson, Dakota Jackson Aha! Charlie Jackson." I peered at the book.**  
Charlew 3 Aphrodite supported  
Charliotte (Never!)  
Chylla (ew!)  
Cheyna (I'm barfing my guts out.)  
Chargirl (That random girl you met at sliterbaun is nothing!)  
**Drew smiled her blinding white smile. "These are your couples. The first one is Charlie+Drew. The next one is Charlie+Charlotte then Charlie+Hylla, Reyna, and that random girl at sliterbaun, K hon?" I was asleep. I quickly woke up, "K!" and rushed out.  
Charlie is Awesome,  
Charlie Jackson


	15. Chapter 15

**I have not updated in like forever! So here you are my fans! :)**

Dear Journal,

I'm super mad at mom and dad! They made me go to school this year! I'm in first grade and it's just boring. They want us to learn to read. I CAN'T READ! I'M DYSLEXIC! And my teacher is just... wrong. She's so nice! And I never get in trouble. What's the fun of school if you never get in trouble? I've got a reputation to keep! And the worst part is that they seperated me and Drew. I'm in Mrs. Jumpy's class and she's in Mrs. Stern. I heard Mrs. Stern is really strict. That's too bad because Drew cries even if her mom tells her she's a bad girl for not flushing the toilet. Meanwhile if Mrs. Stern was my teacher than I would be imitating her every move and I'd make the kids laugh. THERE'S NOTHING TO IMITATE IN MRS. JUMPY! She's just a sweet lady. I completely hate her.

Another thing is that our parents keep on getting advice mail so us kids decided to be the answerers. We are answering their mail. (See more in my story The Jacksons give advice (oh no!)) It's pretty fun, I guess.

So help me survive first grade!

Charlie is Awesome,

Charlie Jackson


	16. Chapter 16 I'm so sorry

**I have an announcement to make. **

**I am done with story. **

**I know you love it so don't boo me yet. But with every ending comes a new begining. **

**Most of you have read how to properly blow up a cruise ship, right? **

**Well I'm making a sequel to that and this! So before you read How to survive first grade and your family check out how to properly blow up a cruise. **

**I'm sorry guys but I've gotten bored of this story. It was fun at first but I've got to move on. **

**I'm really sorry.**


End file.
